


solar system

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: Randomly wrote last night for my own pleasure, but decide to share it to fellow parkianist :"D
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	solar system

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly wrote last night for my own pleasure, but decide to share it to fellow parkianist :"D

Sometimes Jae would just sit and thinks about how Younghyun suddenly became his world.

Someone as lovely, cheerful and bright as Younghyun coming to his life like a meteor shower pouring over him. So today he would like to show his overflowing love to Younghyun by uploading a picture of him on his Instagram account with sweet caption and let the world know—well, that's the plan.

> The reds in my blues
> 
> The waves of my ocean
> 
> The hidden cherry tomato in my salad.

"I'm a cherry tomato?" Younghyun squints at the Instagram caption Jae typed.

"Am I wrong?"

Younghyun slightly shooked his head, "You're really really not romantic."

"Cherry tomato is that wrong?"

"It's not wrong it's.... weird." Younghyun said in hesitant.

Jae sigh, tossing his phone away.

"Then give me some caption ideas will you?" Jae pulls him closer.

"Moon and Sun themed? Maybe?"

"Baby...do you know how far the moon from the sun is?"

"How far?"

"About 150 million kilometres away and I don't think I wanna be that far from you." Jae dramatically hugs Younghyun.

"Jae, I don't know if you're too smart or too weird. I'm thinking of moon and sun because they're beautiful not because they're 150 million kilometres away from each other." Younghyun lightly pinch Jae's nose before continuing,

"And you know the moon would keep orbiting the sun even though they're far. You know why? Because the sun is just that hot."

"So you want to be the sun now? Not a cherry tomato?" Jae stares at him.

"I don't know.... Do I look more like the sun or the moon?"

"Sun. Because Younghyun is so hot, that Jae keeps going after him even though the competitors are uncountable." Younghyun burst out laughing hearing that.

"But do you know why I chose you?"

"Why? Because I'm the moon?"

"Because you're handsome." Jae furrowed his brows.

"You're handsome, with handsome mind and handsome heart." Younghyun continued.

Jae smiles and gladly kiss Younghyun's cheek.

"You're so cute." He caressed the cheeks with his thumb, before going for the lips. 

He starts with irresistible soft and slow kisses, gradually deepens after hoisting Younghyun to sit on his laps. Jae could feel Younghyun's getting warmer as they got closer.

"I'm not heavy?" Younghyun asked as he retract to catch his breath. Jae smiles and shooked his head.

"My laps is made only for you to sit on." He said in low voice, embracing his waist closer again.

"You're truly the sun." Jae said against his neck, "so hot."

Younghyun couldn't respond with anything as Jae's warm lips kissing his neck and cold fingertips stroked his hidden skin softly.

"Jae..."

"I know, no marks."

"Let's keep this PG13."

Jae retract then laughed.

"I think I found the perfect caption for your picture. **'Let's keep it PG13'!** "

Younghyun smiles at the lovely view and kissed Jae's forehead.

"I love you 5Head."

"I love you more, 5Ass"

**Author's Note:**

> From parkianist, to parkianist for a better world <3


End file.
